The Friendly Skies
by writeturnlove
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are stuck on a 10 hour flight, but they ultimately find a way to pass the time.


**The Friendly Skies** (A Bamon quickie)

By V.C. Turner

Bonnie plopped down next to Damon in the nearly empty plane. A tendril of hair fell into her eyes and she blew out an exasperated breath push it from her beautiful face.

"You realize that there are at least a dozen other seats you could choose from? Why grace me with your presence?" Damon teased.

"Just to torment you, Damon," Bonnie exclaimed, placing her purse at her feet and scooting down in her seat.

Damon gave her a mock scowl and returned to the novel he was reading: "Fifty Shades of Grey." Bonnie turned the book to face her, chuckled and then released it.

"What's wrong, Miss Bennett?" Damon asked, pretending to read again before he even waited for an answer to his question.

"Nothing," she answered, "I'm just surprised that you'd read that kind of book, that's all."

Damon closed the novel and turned to face her.

"What kind of book?" asked Damon, raising an eyebrow at her and glaring with his cobalt blue orbs.

Bonnie smiled up at him, her head now lying on his shoulder.

"The naughty kind," she replied, "I figured you wouldn't need to read anything like that with all of your real-life experience."

Damon considered his words carefully before he spoke.

"I'm a fan of all literature, Miss Bennett, including modern erotica," he pointed out.

Bonnie snuggled closer to Damon and gave him a playful pinch.

"It just so happens I like erotica too," she said quietly, "As a matter of fact, I have all kinds of fantasies; I just haven't told you about any of them."

Damon closed the book and placed it in the pocket of the seat in front of him. He looked around the airplane cabin and noted that everyone seemed to be either sleeping or engrossed in whatever smartphone game they were playing. They wouldn't notice the conversation being had at the back of the plane.

He watched as Bonnie continued to shift in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs, unknowingly or knowingly giving him a view if the sexy thighs that were barely hidden by her short flowered sundress.

"Why can't you keep still?" Damon asked quietly.

"In my haste to make this flight, I neglected to put on my panties and the vibration of the plane is doing things to me," Bonnie answered, smirking as she looked out the window.

Damon's mouth fell open and then immediately snapped shut as the flight attendant passed by and inquired about something not nearly as relevant as the half-naked witch sitting next to him. The vampire mumbled a politely dismissive answer to the attendant and turned his attention back to Bonnie.

"You… you forgot?" he said. Vampires don't blush, but they do sweat and Damon was beginning to feel heat rise from his manhood up to his face.

Bonnie seemed to ignore his question. She shed the thin jean jacket that she wore, revealing the low cut bodice of the dress and the fact that she had apparently neglected to wear a bra in addition to missing a pair of panties.

"I'm hot, Damon," she flirted, as she liked her lips, "Are you hot?"

Damon, convinced he was trapped in some erotic dream, dug his fingers into this left thigh to wake himself up. No. He was awake and so was his increasingly growing hardening cock. It pressed against his loose jeans and stood at attention at the thought of Bonnie Bennett sitting next to him wearing nothing under her dress while on a 10-hour flight.

"Bonnie," Damon started, swallowing hard, "I'm not certain if I can sit through this entire flight with a hard-on."

Bonnie immediately looked down at Damon's emerging erection with a satisfied smile on her face. She felt like being naughty at the moment and she knew Damon almost always felt like being naughty.

"You won't have to… Spiritibus de terra et caeli audi obsecro amicum meum, et evanescet," she whispered.

Damon looked around. Once he realized nothing happened, he turned to face Bonnie.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

"We're invisible," she said.

"For how long?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Long enough," she answered with a wink.

Bonnie stood quietly between the seats and lifted the bottom of her dress, giving Damon an eyeful of her bare treasure as she seductively swayed her body just inches from his face.

"Bonnie," he said in a throaty moan.

She held her finger up to her lips to hush him. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"They can't see us, but they can hear us," she explained. She brushed her barely clothed breast against his mouth, his lips opening and then sucking at the fabric in a desperate attempt to get to the flesh underneath.

"You're a bad girl," Damon teased as his teeth nibbled at her erect bud.

"In a few seconds, you're going to know just how good this bad girl feels," she pointed out.

Her lips crashed into his, her tongue probing the depths of his mouth as well as the depths of her own desire. Their kiss was hard and desperate, but they were both careful to stifle their moans so that no one heard them over the sound of the roaring engine outside.

Damon fumbled with the zipper of his jeans until his manhood was finally free of its restraints. Bonnie hovered over him, teasing them both by grabbing his shaft and running the tip back and forth along her soaking slit. They both hissed at the contact, but remained as quiet as possible.

Damon pulled down the top of the flimsy dress, revealing the tantalizing brown nipples he'd been dreaming about for years. He cupped Bonnie's left breast with his right hand and guided it to his mouth. He licked and flicked at the delicious nipple as he held it between his lips.

Bonnie's head flew back, her black hair beginning to stick to the damp skin on her shoulder blades. She wanted him inside her, and although she didn't like quickies when it came to sex, she simply couldn't take it any longer.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and sank onto his throbbing length. Knowing they both wanted to cry out, Damon leaned forward and kissed Bonnie hard and deep, which was the way he was thrusting inside of her. She felt like heaven, wrapped all warm, soft, and tight. She pulled at him, wringing every ounce of pleasure from his cock.

The tiny seat began to vibrate with the force of their movements, but the engine noise seemed to drown it out. Their tongues battled for dominance as she rode him, rising and falling in semi-coordinated thrusts. Bonnie's arousal wound itself around her, making it difficult for her to maintain the concentration needed for the cloaking spell she'd placed on them. She didn't want the pleasure to end and neither did Damon. He pulled his lips from hers long enough to show her the desire she created in him. His eyes darkened with lust as did hers.

Their physical and emotional connection intensified, as did their movements. Damon threaded his fingers through her hair as he began placing small love bites along her neck. Bonnie hummed Damon's name quietly in his ear, urging him to go faster. So close to the peak himself, he fought to slow his movements to extend the pleasure, but it was too late. Bonnie had him teetering near the edge the moment he slipped inside of her.

Bonnie bit down on Damon's ear, her orgasm beginning to crest as her thighs clenched hard around his waist. That was all it took for Damon's body to yield to the intense desire building between them. Their orgasms exploded at the same time as they shuddered in each other's arms, cursing and whispering desperately so as not to be heard.

After several agonizing moments, Bonnie found the strength to rise up, soon falling back into her seat. She grabbed some tissues from her purse, handing a few to Damon so they could clean themselves up before she lifted the cloaking spell.

Sweaty, sated, and spent, Damon zipped up his pants as his head fell against the back of the seat. He blindly reached for Bonnie's hand and held it. She leaned against his shoulder again, giving him an unexpected pinch on his bicep.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, still unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"That's for calling me _Miss Bennett_ ," she said.

Damon chuckled as he played with the wedding ring on her left finger.

"I'm sorry: Mrs. Bennett- Salvatore," he said, kissing her forehead.


End file.
